


Early Morning

by withinmelove



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete cuddles with a willing Patrick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first Peterick [](http://ilikeitplz.deviantart.com/)  
> It is for this reason I apologize that it is so very short. I _may_ write more but we'll have to see. I have trouble writing this pairing because Patrick and Pete do have such an aura of friendship rather then lovers, but for the sake of others enjoyments I promise to keep trying.

It was late, so late that it was actually early morning. Patrick could see from the dashboard clock that it was one twenty in the morning. Everyone was piled in the van for the drive back to the hotel from the venue, sleepy from the gig and signing afterwards. Pete, as was no surprise, was sprawled on Patrick, having stated that he wanted to sit in his lap.

The wheat haired singer, mellow from exhaustion, made no fuss and instead had patted his thigh in response. A pleased smile came to Pete’s mouth as he sat down, delighted when Patrick wrapped an arm around his back, the other around his hips and cradled the black haired man to him. Pete knew he could be overbearing in his showing and wanting of physical affection, and when his companion willingly let him cuddle, he didn’t brush it aside. He rested his head on Patrick’s shoulder - the smell of his deodorant strong from his second application after the concert - but the older man was unbothered by this. It was better than the usual rancid odor of sweat, which is what they all usually smelled like.

Ten minutes passed and it was as Pete was starting to drowse from the pleasant swaying motion of the car, that he felt Patrick’s fingers running through his hair. He nearly purred at the pleasant sensation this brought, nuzzling into Patrick’s neck in response. A low chuckle sounded from the younger man as he closed his eyes and continued to pet him. It was a wonder others didn’t ask their hair to be stroked like this more often from their partners or friends; it was a lovely feeling, Pete idly wondered to himself as he began to fall asleep. But of course it wasn’t long until Patrick too began to doze, his touch becoming heavier and dragging, slightly awakening when Pete nudged for him to continue. He gave a twitch of a smile as he gently pressed Pete’s head to his shoulder, stroking his face to quiet his protests. Pete, seeing he wouldn’t be petted anymore, nestled in as Patrick shifted and pulled him closer, sighing contently at the warmth that cocooned them.

**Author's Note:**

> Also my lovely lady =[kimbk](http://kimbk.deviantart.com) edited my terrible punctuation, so please go give her some love, or just stare at her gallery of My Chemical Romance and Rammstein whichever you'd prefer to do.


End file.
